Boulevard of Broken Songs
by Calliope Allerdyce
Summary: Sam and Cali OC have had it with this fake image they have to keep to make everyone else happy. They spill it all out in this oneshot song fic based on 'Boulevard of broken songs' by Green Day and Oasis and Eminem.


Boulevard of broken songs 

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Cali was walking along the path to the X-mansion's gates alone with her mp3 at her waist and her headphones engulfing her nodding head. "But it's home to me and I walk alone" Cali mouthed.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

Cali sighed. That week she had gotten through everything she needed to. All her projects met their deadlines, all her articles for the school newspaper were handed in, and all her friendship problems had been sorted out. Her love life – HA – she didn't have to worry about that, it was non-existent.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

She saw Sam running towards her. "HEY!" She grinned and waved at him. "What's up?" He smiled back. "Ah- I- Bah…" He tried to speak but all the running had caught up with him and his words came out in pants. Cali laughed at him. "Okay, walk with me a while until you get your breath back"

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do (I walk alone, I walk alone)_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now (I walk alone, I walk alone)_

"You know, before you came just now, I was thinking back to before I came to the X-mansion… when I used to sit in my room all by myself and have only my fire people to keep me company… oh, I had friends, I wasn't a loner or anything but I was never close to anyone… it was like I was the class clown, the person who doesn't have a personality, she's just a friendly, happy joke machine"

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

Sam stared at her in awe. He didn't know what happened to her to make her suddenly reveal her past like that. It's true. At times you would think that Cali wasn't actually a person. She's always happy, always friendly, always joking. She never reveals anything about herself. She never objects when people serve her mushroom or cooked tomato when in reality it makes her stomach yak, or when people are talking about 50 cent she never makes a face 'cause 50 cent's the worst thing music ever conjured.

_Every day I wake up and it's Sunday_

_Whatever's in my head won't go away_

_The radio is playing all the usual_

_And what's a wonderwall anyway_

"Uh…" Sam was at a loss of words. "And then there's _guys_" Cali laughed. "We're always _just friends_ – I'm like one of them. It's great. I wouldn't want it to be anything more – but then it never is anything more. Just friends. But everyone says that being more than friends is even better so maybe… just once… I'd like to know what it's like… you know?" Sam nodded uncertainly. He wondered what it was like too.

_Backbeat the word is on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

Usually Sam would have just stayed quiet and listened to Cali spill everything to him but he was tired of being known as the quiet guy. The tall awkward shy guy who everyone kindness everyone takes advantage of. Maybe Cali was sick too. Sick of being the robotic friendly joke machine. What they needed was to tell someone everything, someone who understands them and what they're going through, someone like each other.

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

"I- I know what you mean" Sam tried hard not to stutter but old habits die hard. "Everyone knows I won't reject a favor and they know I'll say 'yes' to anything. I don't want to go to another dance with someone who just asked me to go 'cause they couldn't get anyone else and they knew I'd agree. And I don't want to do Duncan's homework anymore. And I want to have a date t-tonight… like e-everyone else…" The last part Sam was _not_ planning on confessing but seeing as everything else was coming out, it slipped out as well.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

Cali smiled understandingly and leaned her head on his shoulder. She popped one of the headphones out of its socket and placed it over Sam's ear and continued to mouth the words of the song. "Read between the lines…"

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

Sam panicked. He had just confessed that he wanted a date and if Cali hadn't gotten the point maybe she was dumber than he thought – or Sam's worst fear had come true – she had gotten the hint but didn't feel the same as him so she decided to let music cover up the awkwardness. "Crap!" Sam thought "Should I come out with it? Just say 'Cali! Let's go on the date tonight!' and… and freak her out? Sigh Why is life so complicated?"

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you (I walk alone, I walk alone)_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do (I walk alone, I walk alone)_

"Ha…" Cali thought. "Funny… 'I walk alone, I walk alone' This is the first time I've listened to this song and walked with someone. Especially someone this sweet. The lyrics of this song are awesome. Read between the lines. What's- Read between the lines? Wait… I'm not reading between the lines! Did Sam just say 'I want to have a date tonight'? OH MY GOD!"

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

Cali stopped walking, causing Sam to be pulled back by the headphone. "Uh… Cali? What is it? I-Is something wrong?" "Maybe she can't take it anymore" he thought "Maybe… she's finally telling me that she doesn't like me"

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

"Uh… uh… I…" "Ew! Am I _blushing_? Oh God, I bet he can't tell the difference between my hair and my face now!" Cali screamed at herself inside.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

"Just breathe in and breathe out, girl!" She commanded herself and then she looked back up at Sam. The tall blond was staring at her with a worried expression on his face. "Ha… how cute" she smiled.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

"I… want to have a date tonight… too… Sam" She managed to say in the bravest voice she could put on.

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

Sam gaped at her. "Ah… Hehe… Wh- Wow… Yeah, I- Uh…"

_Where the city sleeps_

_and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Cali 'shh'ed him and grabbed him by the arm. They continued walking down the road to the X-mansion together.

_Because maybe_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me (You're gonna be the one that saves me)_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating (You're gonna be the one that saves me)_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me (You're gonna be the one that saves me)_

_'Til then I walk alone_

Cali giggled and Sam could tell the serious moment was over. "Thanks for saving me, Sam" He smiled back. They had just both uncovered the real them to each other and Cali was right – it did feel great. "No problem… now… let's sing!"

_Sing with me (sing)_

_Sing for the year (sing)_

_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_

_Sing with me, if it's just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away_


End file.
